


Worthy Fall

by Soul_darker_than_night



Series: Peter Stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: It's movie night at avenger's tower. What could possibly go wrong?





	Worthy Fall

Thursday evening, after yet another call to assemble the team were sitting down for movie night. Thor, having flown back early in order to hoard the pop-tarts, was already waiting on the couch as the others started to arrive, mjolnir on the floor besides him. Peter was in the kitchen making popcorn whilst Tony was barely on his way back having been pinned down by the press.

As Peter went to take his usual seat by the window he passed Thor in his chair, carefully defending his stash. Peter just had time to register a pain in his toes before he was falling forwards, popcorn dropped and arms out to catch himself. Crash. The window shattered just before he reached it. He fell.

Tripping out of the window he felt the air rush over his face. Arms out in front of him in a pathetic attempt to protect himself he was surprised to feel something falling with him. Getting a good grip on the object he continued his rapid descent, webslingers in his room unable to help him.

Pain. Searing and stabbing into his shoulders almost made him release his grip on the object were it not for his fear sticking it to his hands.

Suddenly there was ground beneath him. Feeling something solid underfoot Peter allowed his grip to falter. Arms falling to his sides he let out a small cry of pain as his knees buckled, arms only just able to catch him before he crumpled to the ground. Feeling the cool metal of his father's suit, Peter let himself go limp, his father the only thing holding him up.

 Feeling himself lifted and placed on the couch, Peter realised he was back inside and have a relieved sob. He was fine. Everything was fine. Finally focusing on his dad's face he noted the worry he found there and offered a small smile which quickly turned into a grimance when he felt Bruce try to manoeuvre his arms.

"Oww. I think I pulled something."

"You think, kid? Both your shoulders are dislocated, son. You'll have to let us pop them back but it's gonna hurt."

 Nodding his understanding Peter allowed them to help him sit up and then braced himself as the balls were popped back into place. It hurt like a bitch but Peter was able to muffle his cries in Tony's chest, feeling his arms holding him in place as his own arms were bandaged and put into slings. Taking the pills he was given, Peter laid himself down on top of his dad.

They settled down for the movie a little while later, Peter's head on his dad's lap. Whilst the movie played, the teenager kept his gaze in the screen despite his hyperawareness of the eyes watching him and quickly found himself dropping off as the pain meds made him lethargic. Once Tony settled him into bed he returned to the living room where his teammates had given up all pretences of watching the film and poured himself a drink.

 "So...how do you think Peter's going to react when he tell him he kicked mjolnir out of the window?" He huffed out a laugh, " god, that has got to be the worst way possible for someone to find out they're worthy. "


End file.
